Sydän mustelmilla
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Petunia ei pitänyt normaaliudesta niin tiukasti kiinni tai kieltänyt fantasiakirjoja ja muita luonnottomia vaikutteita talossa vain sisarenpoikansa takia, hän teki sen ensisijaisesti itsensä vuoksi.


**Otsikko:** Sanomaton lupaus tai Sydän mustelmilla

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Fire

**Ikäsuositus:** K-11 (On todennäköisesti pahasti yläkanttiin, mutta pelataan varman päälle)

**Tyylilaji:** General, draama, romanssia ja angstia AU -cocktailissa

**Paritus:** Petunia/alkuun nimeämätön canon velho ja Petunia/Vernon

**Varoitukset:** Pohdintaa (muka syvällistä), hyppiviä ajatusketjuja, jotka pyörivät kehää ja samojen asioiden vatvomista...

**Vastuuvapaus:** Leikin J.K. Rowlingin hiekkalaatikolla saamatta siitä korvausta

**Tiivistelmä:** _Petunia ei pitänyt normaaliudesta niin tiukasti kiinni tai kieltänyt fantasiakirjoja ja muita luonnottomia vaikutteita talossa vain sisarenpoikansa takia, hän teki sen ensisijaisesti itsensä vuoksi._

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 082. Jos, Lyrics Wheel XI - _51koodia: Mustat sydämet_ ja Kerää kaikki hahmot -_ Petunia Dursley_

**K/H: **Lyriikat jotka Lyrics Wheelissä kohdalleni sattuivat olivat hyvät, mutta jostain syystä yksikään ideoistani ei oikein ottanut tuulta alleen ja kirjoittaminen takkusi pitkään, sitten tuli miljoona muuta mutkaa irl, kun lopulta sain idean jonka kirjoittaminen innosti. Tosin jouduin hieman supistamaan tarinan kaarta ja jättämään jotain lukijan mielikuvituksen varaan, koska deadline tuli iloisesti vastaan.  
Pääroolissa on kaksi hahmoa, joita haluaisin käyttää enemmän ficeissäni ja nyt pääsin kirjoittamaan molemmista. Petuniasta pääsin kirjoittamaan jopa positiivisemmassa valossa kuin yleensä, näkökulma jota olen halunnut kokeilla jo pitkään

_..._

* * *

_..._

**Sydän mustelmilla**

Petunia istui steriilissä keittiössään, hänen edessään oli vain yhtä siemausta vaille täysi kuppi kylmäksi jäähtynyttä teetä. Hän ei normaalisti olisi sallinut itsensä unohtua ajatuksiin näin pitkäksi aikaa, koska sellainen johti helposti suorastaan vaarallisiin mietteisiin.

Petunia ei pitänyt normaaliudesta niin tiukasti kiinni tai kieltänyt fantasiakirjoja ja muita luonnottomia vaikutteita talossa vain sisarenpoikansa takia, hän teki sen ensisijaisesti itsensä vuoksi.

Oli paljon helpompaa olla tyytyväinen siihen elämään mitä hän eli, jos mikään ei muistuttanut siitä, että maailmassa oli jotain josta hän oli jäänyt paitsi. Oli paljon terveempää kadehtia naapurin uutta autoa tai kukoistavia ruusuja, koska ne olivat myös heidän saavutettavissa joko rahalla tai vaivannäöllä.

Jos hän antoi itsensä eksyä ajatuksiin, hän päätyi usein vaarallisen lähelle unelmointia. Erehtyi elättelemään toiveita siitä, että hänellä olisi sittenkin mahdollisuus onnellisuuten maailmassa, jossa normaalia oli epänormaali. Hän haaveili miehestä, joka oli ollut kaikkea sitä mitä Petunia rakasti, jos tämä ei olisi ollut velho.

Hän ei ollut halunnut olla missään tekemisissä sisarensa luonnottoman maailman kanssa, kokea ikuisesti itsensä huonommaksi kuin muut siinä maailmassa. Hän oli pelännyt, että hänen taiattomuutensa olisi jonain päivänä tehnyt hänestä riittämättömän miehelle ja tullut hylätyksi. Olihan Lilykin hylännyt heidät, Petunian ja heidän vanhempansa.

Kuinka paljon todennäköisemmin kummajaisten maailmaan lapsuudesta asti kuulunut luopuisi hohdottomasta jästimaailmasta kuin siinä kasvanut?

Miksi hän silti kidutti itseään muistoilla miehestä, vaikka hänellä oli turvallisen tavallinen aviomies ja poika ilman taikuuden hiventä? Hänen olisi pitänyt olla maailman onnellisin nainen tavallisuudessaan, nauttia arkisista askareista ja normaalista elämästä. Hänen kodissaan eivät astiat leijuneet pöydälle tai veitset paloitelleet vihanneksia itsekseen.

Herkulliset ja näyttävät ruokalajit olivat monien tuntien työn ansiota, hänen käsiensä luomia ja todisteita hänen osaamisestaan, kuten kukoistava puutarha ja kaunis koti. Kun tekemiseen oli käytetty paljon aikaa ja taitoa, niin vieraat kuin perheenjäsenet saattoivat nähdä selvästi kuinka paljon heitä arvostettiin. Taikuus ja muut olivat oikopolkuja, jotka osoittivat Petunian mielestä niiden käyttäjän olevan laiska tai vähintäänkin epäkunnioittava.

Niin tärkeää kuin hänelle oli osoittaa uurastuksellaan niin välittämistä kuin taitojaan, ei sillä ollut samanlaista merkitystä taikamaailmassa pikemminkin päinvastoin. Taikamaailmassa häntä olisi katsottu säälien tai pilkallisesti, koska hän ei voinut käyttää loitsuja käsillä tekemisen sijaan.

Petunia oli päättäväisesti ohittanut ajatukset siitä, että hänen ei olisi tarvinnut todistaa omaa erinomaisuuttaan rakastamalleen velholle, sillä mies rakasti häntä ehdoitta juuri sellaisena kuin hän oli.

Miehen rakkaus oli ollut suorastaan humalluttavaa aina sisarensa varjoon jääneelle naiselle. Miehen katse oli saanut Petunian tuntemaan itsensä ensimmäisen kerran kauniiksi. Suhteen jälkeen peilistä olivat katsoneet jälleen hevosmaiset ja valjut kasvot, joita ei edes kosmetiikka pystynyt kaunistamaan.

Mies itse oli ulkoisesti ja sisäisesti kaikkea sitä, mitä Vernon ei ollut. Mies oli pitkä, lihaksikas, charmikas, tummaihoinen, tyyni, älykäs ja suorastaan ritarillinen. Miehen ääni oli matala ja pehmeä, sen ajatteleminenkin sai Petunian sydämen sykkimään kiivaammin ja tuntemaan sopimatonta halua.

Hylätyksi tulemisen pelosta ei silti päässyt helposti eroon. Taiattomuus oli sysännyt hänet syrjään jopa hänen vanhempiensa silmissä, ja syvällä sisimmässään Petunia koki yhä olevansa muita huonompi kaikesta yrittämisestään huolimatta. Kiitokset ja kehut kimposivat hänen suojakilvestään, koska ne olivat ristiriidassa hänen minäkuvansa kanssa.

Olisi ollut niin paljon helpompaa teeskennellä, että velhoa, suhdetta ja taikamaailmaa ei koskaan olisi ollutkaan, jos Dumbledore ei olisi pakottanut häntä ottamaan Harrya luokseen. Petunia voisi uskoa, että Vernon oli hänen elämänsä suurin rakkaus, eikä hänen elämästään puuttunut mitään. Petunia olisi voinut unohtaa koko taikamaailman olemassaolon ja nauttia tavallisuudestaan.

Hän oli pyytänyt aikanaan Lilyä unhoituttamaan hänet, pyyhkimään siskon ja taikamaailman muistot kokonaan pois. Lily oli kieltäytynyt. Nyt muistot nousivat varoittamatta mieleen kuin myös katkeruus.

Petunia tiesi kohtelevansa Harrya huonosti, jopa julmasti, mutta alusta asti oli selvää, että poika hylkäisi hänet joka tapauksessa täytettyään yksitoista. Näin menetys ei ollut tehnyt niin kipeää kuin, jos Petunia olisi päästänyt pojan sydämeensä ja osoittanut kiintymystä. Silti mustelmat hänen sydämessään eivät parantuneet vaan lisääntyivät jokaisen eron ja uutisen myötä.

Pojan olematon emotionaalinen side heihin takaisi sen, ettei tämän tarvitsisi edes teeskennellä välittävänsä heistä ja pitkittää siten Petunian tuskaa pitämällä yhteyttä hyvien tapojen tai kulissien pakottamana täysi-ikäisyyden saavuttamisen jälkeen.

Silti Petunian sydän sai uuden mustelman siitä tiedosta, että poika oli tällä nimenomaisella hetkellä keskellä uudelleen syttynyttä sotaa.

Hän hypisteli sormissaan kirjettä, joka oli löytynyt toisen kirjeen kanssa keittiön pöydältä heidän palattuaan olemattomasta palkintojenjakotilaisuudesta edellisiltana. Poika oli viety heidän poissa ollessaan johonkin piilopaikkaan, jossa tämä olisi turvassa, niin viesti vakuutti Petunialle vieraalla käsialalla Remus Lupinin nimissä.

Se kirje oli osoitettu heille molemmille Vernonin kanssa ja heitetty pikaisesti lukemisen jälkeen takkaan. Siitä kirjeestä, jota Petunia ei pystynyt päästämään käsistään, Vernon ei tiennyt mitään. Kirje oli osoitettu vain hänelle ja tämän käsialan Petunia tunsi melkein paremmin kuin omansa, vaikka edellisestä kirjeestä oli yli kuusitoista vuotta aikaa.

Kaikki itsepetokset ja turvallinen tavallisuus tuntuivat pakenevan Petunian otteesta kirjeen myötä. Hän tunsi suurempaa kiusausta kuin koskaan aiemmin antaa periksi sydämelleen ja antautua alttiiksi hylkäämiselle sekä pilkalle taikamaailmassa. Kingsley rakasti häntä yhä, mies odotti häntä, arkisen harmaata, taiatonta Petuniaa.

Kingsleyn sanat saivat Petunian huolella rakentamat ja vaalimat kulissit halkeilemaan. Rikkaruohon tavoin sielun vallannut katkeruus lakastui silmissä. Samalla häpeän tunne jokaisesta ilkeästä sanasta ja ajatuksesta tuntui raskaampana taakkana hänen hartioillaan.

Mitä Kingsley sanoisi, jos tietäisi kuinka Petunia oli Harrya kohdellut? Pystyisikö mies antamaan hänelle anteeksi? Pystyisikö Harry?

Oliko Petunia edes ansainnut anteeksiantoa? Entä rakkautta? Olisiko hänen mahdollista päästää irti elämälleen ja itselleen asettamista säännöistä ja vaatimuksista, jotta taikuuden ja oman rajallisuuden hyväksyminen olisi mahdollista? Pystyisikö hän uskomaan rakkauteen tai siihen, että hän oli sen arvoinen?

Oliko hän todella valmis luopumaan mukavasta, vaikkakin rakkaudettomasta elämästään jästimaailmassa? Pystyisikö hän jättämään Vernonin? Hyväksyisikö hänen rakas Dudleynsa Petunian, jos hän eroaisi Vernonista velhon takia?

Aivan liian monia kysymyksiä, joihin ei ollut vastauksia tai edes arvausta. Ainoa asia, josta Petunia oli varma, oli se, että hän yhä rakasti Kingsley Kahlesalpaa enemmän kuin mitään muuta maailmassa Dudleyn lisäksi. Kingsleyn jättämä kirje vahvisti sen, että mies muisti hänet ja rakasti häntä edelleen. Kaikki muu oli sitten jossittelua ja epävarmuuden sumentamaa. Eikä taikamaailmaa runteleva sota helpottanut asioita.

Petunian kioskiromaanien sankarittaret olisivat pitäneet ratkaisua itsestään selvänä, jos nämä olisivat samanlaiseen tilanteeseen joutuneet. Petunialle päätöksenteko oli kuitenkin vaikeaa, hänen päätöksensä vaikuttaisi niin moneen muuhunkin asiaan, eikä omien pelkojen voittaminen ollut helppoa, jos oli vuosikausia paennut niitä.

Rakkaus oli mahtava motivaattori, mutta se tuntui kovin heppoiselta perusteelta naiselle, joka oli koko elämänsä pyrkinyt noudattamaan järjenääntä (järjenvastainen on yhdyssana ainakin synonyymisanakirjassa, joten kai tämäkin on?) kaikissa ratkaisuissaan. Silti pelkkä ajatus siitä, että Kingsley oli odottanut häntä kaikki nämä vuodet, eikä luopunut toivosta, oli pökerryttävyydessään vahva vasta-argumentti ja lupaus jostain sellaisesta, jota Petunia ei koskaan kuvitellut saavansa osakseen.

Se oli riittävän voimakas karistamaan piirissä pyörivät ajatukset ja antamaan naiselle selvän toimintasuunnitelman. Kylmä tee katosi viemäriin, teekuppi astianpesukoneeseen ja pöytälaatikosta oli nopeasti kaivettu esiin hänen henkilökohtaiseen kirjeenvaihtoon varattu kirjelehtiö yhteensopivine kuorineen. Elegantti mustekynä kädessään Petunia istui uudestaan pöydän ääreen täynnä uutta määrätietoisuutta ja toiveikkuutta.

Jos hän vastaisi miehen kirjeeseen, hän olisi askeleen lähempänä epävarmaa tulevaisuutta ja mahdollisuutta löytää se, minkä hän oli luullut kadottaneensa kauan sitten.

_Petunia/Kingsley_

_._

_.._

_..._

* * *

_..._

_.._

_._

LWXI lyriikat, jotka toimivat ficin inspiksenä:

_51koodia - Mustat sydämet_

...

_Seitsemännen auringon aamuna_

_alla näiden lukemattomien halojen,_

_takana taivaita hipovien talojen,_

_meri nousee edessämme._

_Meitä sitoo sanomaton lupaus,_

_josta me puhutaan vain vaieten._

_._

_Kuinka kauan sä annat noiden aamujen sulle koittaa?_

_Ja kuinka kauan ennen kuin annat oikean elämän voittaa?_

_._

_Vielä jonakin päivänä sinäkin_

_myönnät itselles:_

_On kaikki mennyt pieleen._

_Vielä jonakin päivänä sinäkin_

_hautaat mustat sydämet_

_syvälle mieleen._

_._

_Mut sä oot, mitä oot_

_et sille mitään voi, ellet tee elämällesi jotain,_

_ettei tarvii huutaa yksinään, et:_

_"Missä rakkaus?"_

_._

_Ovat niityt vehreämmät siellä,_

_missä käsi kädessä taas kuljetaan._

_Hopeisen pellon reunalla_

_silmämme jo suljetaan._

_._

_Kuinka kauan sä aiot omaa elämääsi estää?_

_Ja kuinka kauan sä aiot ilman oikeaa rakkautta kestää?_

_._

_Vielä jonakin päivänä sinäkin_

_myönnät itselles:_

_On kaikki mennyt pieleen._

_Vielä jonakin päivänä sinäkin_

_hautaat mustat sydämet_

_syvälle mieleen._

_._

_Mut sä oot, mitä oot_

_et sille mitään voi, ellet tee elämällesi jotain,_

_ettei tarvii huutaa yksinään, et:_

_"Missä rakkaus?"_

_._

_Anna mun mennä,_

_älä päästä irti._

_Ota musta kiinni,_

_älä koske minuun._

_Anna mun mennä,_

_älä päästä irti._

_Älä koske minuun,_

_ota mut syliisi._

_._

_Vielä jonakin päivänä sinäkin_

_myönnät itselles:_

_On kaikki mennyt pieleen._

_Vielä jonakin päivänä sinäkin_

_hautaat mustat sydämet_

_syvälle mieleen._

_._

_Mut sä oot, mitä oot_

_et sille mitään voi, ellet tee elämällesi jotain_

_ettei tarvii huutaa yksinään, et:_

_"Missä rakkaus?"_

_Rakkaus..._

_..._

_.._

_._


End file.
